


It Takes Co-operation

by ebbonydays



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood and Gore, Graphic Description, Incredibly graphic description of gore, The Author is a little rat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22362841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebbonydays/pseuds/ebbonydays
Summary: The Author has taken over the manor and Dark's office, and the twin spirited man has had enough of it.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	It Takes Co-operation

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in a universe where all the Egos live in the old manor (including the Jack egos), very much inspired by The Ego Manor.

Dark could only hear the rhythmatic beating of his heart that synchronized with the clicking of his shoes as he approached the office that had once belonged to him, but now was known to belong to The Author. 

The deal was that nobody else would be hurt, but that promise wasn't kept, and as poor of a choice this was, Dark was never one to stand down when his friends needed protection. 

He took a deep breath, staring up at the large door that used to be a pleasure to walk through, but now was potentially his contract to death.  
And anxiously, but strongly, he turned the knob, and opened the door. There, before him, sat The Author at his desk, writing away. Crumbled up papers filled the floor to Dark's ankles as he cleared his throat to announce his presence.   
The Author looked up expectantly, before smiling. "Hello Dark, good to see you, new tie? How's the couch treating you?" 

Dark clenched his jaw, broadening his shoulders confidently. "Fine, but I'm sorry to inform you, your reign in this household is over."  
The Author stared, before letting out a wolfish cackle, smirking condescendingly down on him.   
"You're joking, right? You have to be. This is too damn funny! Are you threatening me?" He let's out another cackle, to which Dark growls, stepping forward and slamming his walking stick on the floor with a loud bang.   
The Author's eyebrows cock up a little at this, his laughter fading to a confused and almost disbelieving smile.   
"I'm not joking. We made a deal, and you broke it. You hurt my family, Author, and that is where I draw the line." Dark speaks, voice echoing around him.  
"And what're you gonna do?" The Author asked, a smirk on his face as he tipped to point his quill at Dark, "Kill me? You can try, but I really don't think you will! Not because of my strength, but because you're scared."  
That's when Dark snapped. His aura spiked up, and he lunged at The Author, who scribbled down quickly, causing Dark to be thrown backwards into a wall.

"Let's try again." The Author said, writing faster than he spoke. Dark tried to stand, but his arms were pinned to the wall behind him by a force he couldn't see. He glared up, trying to keep his figure threatening while, internally, he had no idea how he was going to get out of this.   
He felt his arms slowly get squeezed by this force, until it began to become unbearable in it's pain. He heard snap sounds emitting from his arms, as he tries to struggle away, just to have his arms pulled above his head by the force, and be slowly lifted off the ground and hung in the air above The Author. He smirked, tapping his nails on the counter patiently. 

"So, Dark, I'm giving you a choice. Give up already, or I'll destroy you limb by limb." The Author spoke, standing up and pausing to stand directly below him, quill and paper in hand, gazing up at him. Wetness hit his face as Dark spat on him, glaring daggers into him. 

The Author paused for a moment to wipe the spit off his face, before smiling.  
"Fine, your way then, sir."  
Dark let out a cry as his arms were pulled harder, bones popping and cracking. The pulling increased, and he screamed as his flesh stretched to it's limit and then tore. The meat began to slowly peel away and slide off of the bone as the arms were pulled apart, strings of meat holding them together, blood pouring freely down him as veins were tore to shreds. He kicked and cried and screamed, trying to escape, trying to get help, but nobody came. Once the arms flesh had bundled at his wrists, folding over slightly to expose the red meat, his wrist snapped, and his hand slid off with the majority if his arm skin, leaving chunks of meat and flesh hanging onto cracked bone, blood gushing into a pool below him. His arm was dropped below him on the floor, to which The Author kicked, grinning and gazing in horror and entertainment at the display before him, tears flowing down Dark's cheeks freely.

"Are we done here?" The Author asked, as he dropped Dark into a pool of his own blood and flesh, making a loud squelch. He slowly looked up, blue and red eyes looking up at him in pain and fear.

"Good."


End file.
